Medicament delivery devices are generally known and include infusion-type devices which permit the slow delivery of medicaments to patients over long periods of time. One disadvantage of some prior art infusion devices is that they require an electrical power source or are large and cumbersome and inhibit the patient's mobility during a prolonged delivery. Indeed, it is preferable for a patient to be able to go about normal business during an infusion delivery, as far as possible.
An example of a known infusion device is described in US-A-2008/0033359 (Kazemzadeh). The described infusion device includes a control mechanism whereby motion of the plunger of the drug delivery syringe is controlled by a driver syringe having a piston or plunger for ejecting either a compressible or an incompressible fluid through a flow resistance element. A linkage is provided for coupling the piston of the drive syringe to the plunger of the drug delivery syringe.
It is an object of certain preferable embodiments of the present invention to provide a medicament delivery device that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages associated with the prior art. In particular, certain preferable embodiments of the present invention seek to provide a controllable and reliable medicament delivery device that further preferably may be a formed as a small, wearable device such that it minimizes disruption to the user during use.